Cycles of Winter
by X Prodigy
Summary: When questioned over the origins of her Captain, Rangiku decides to have a little fun and fabricates a variety of different tales. Bare witness to the many lives of Toshiro Hitsuagaya before he became a Shinigami, including knight, soldier and...cowboy?
1. Fabrication or Imagination?

Cycles of Winter 

Prologue: Fabrication or Imagination? 

If there was one thing Rangiku loved about the world of the living, it was the bars. Oh, how she loved the sweet nectar of the alcohol that the humans brewed for her pleasure. It was far better than anything the Soul Society had to offer, the alcohol there tasted like Hollow blood in comparison.

She had to steady herself for a moment; it was unfair to say that that the booze was the only thing she liked. She adored the shopping malls, if it wasn't for her lack of cash; she would have bought every item in the establishment. Luckily, Orihime was more than willing (maybe a little too willing) to provide the funds for their daily outings.

As she pondered on how gorgeous she looked as a result of their shopping sprees, where she had acquired a simply breathtaking outfit, her mind wandered to other aspects of the human world she liked. She loved the food (especially Italian), as well as all the daytime drama on television. School was a bit of a bore, so she had stopped going all together, but she was still fascinated by humanity's literature.

What had Kurosaki called them? Trashy magazines? She loved them.

But back to alcohol, her favourite thing about the world of the living at this particular moment in time. She chugged down another glass and savoured the taste, meanwhile her only companion uneasily drank her coke cola, which she had to admit was a good substitute during the day for sake.

It was now reaching 2:00 in the morning, on a Tuesday…no wait, Wednesday morning. Orihime had insisted that it would be an early night as she had a math exam the next morning, which would reflect her grade for the entire semester. She had said that at 9:00pm, when they had started to hit the clubs around Karakura Town.

Rangiku had been a huge success at every place they had hit. She had fourteen phone numbers currently stashed in her pocket, all belonging to hormonally overcharged young men who were desperate to have a piece of her. They had tried the same with Orihime, but she had managed to fend them off by saying that her boyfriend was none other than the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki.

It had left the poor girl as red as a cherry, while the guys ran for the high hills, obviously aware of the boy's fearsome reputation with his fists.

After dancing until her legs felt like they might fall off, Rangiku had dragged Orihime to a bar, where she had proceeded to drink its entire contents. Technically, Orihime was underage, but one look at their chest sizes and the bartender had practically roped them inside.

That had been an hour ago, and Rangiku by this point was starting to have conversations with herself over how the bottom of the glass was the saddest thing in the world, but when it was filled, it was the most beautiful thing in existence.

"Um…Miss Matsumoto?" Orihime shyly asked.

"Orihime! How long have we known each other?" Rangiku slurred.

"Um…about a week?" Orihime replied meekly.

"Exactly! That means…you have pretty hair…that means you and I are technically kin! So please…please…please…" her words slowly failing her as her eyelids began to close.

"M-Miss Matsumoto?" Orihime squeaked as she desperately tried to awaken her fallen friend, who was now snoring loudly.

"…So please call me Rangiku!" she suddenly burst out, giving the red-haired teenager a near heart-attack, causing to stumble backwards off of the stool.

"Orihime…why are you on the floor? We stopped clubbing a good few minutes ago" Rangiku asked.

Orihime massaged her sore back, the short fall causing a wave of pain to ripple through her. Luckily two strong arms pried themselves around her waist and brought her up to her feet. She turned around to see a large man in his mid-thirties, bald, wearing a tight red shirt that displayed his tattooed arms.

Not someone you wanted clutching your waist while your friend was busy counting the time it took for another glass to be filled.

"Hey there pretty lady, you look like you're in need of a good time" the man grinned, his breath intoxicated, his demeanour intimidating.

This was not where Orihime wanted to be, she wanted to be a home, filling her mind full of statistics and wondering if Ichigo would like her more if she started copying Yoruichi's way of flirtation.

"N-No thank you, please let go of me" she asked politely, hoping that her words would get through the haze of alcohol that was swimming through the man's system.

It didn't even register; in fact all it did was make him tighten his grip around her waist, so much so she cried out a little.

"You and me are going to have some fun" his voice lingering with unpleasant predictions.

The very idea made her sick to her stomach, and her eyes widen in fear. She looked over at the bartender in desperation, whose face showed no concern for her plight at all. Actually, there was small hint of smugness in his face.

"Hey! Put her down!"

Albeit slightly haphazardly, Rangiku got to her feet and even through the mist of alcoholic beverages, there was a firm look in here eyes. That look obviously registered with the thug, because his grip lessened, enough for Orihime to break free and make a fair gap between them.

"When a lady says no, she means it, so back the hell off or things will turn nasty" Rangiku spat, venom in her words.

You could flirt with her, insult her, make sly comments about her, praise her, you could even propose to her (which happened more often than you might think), she would simply shrug those off. But when you started bullying, or worse, harassing one of her friends, then the line was crossed.

That was what had happened in the Soul Society, and the majority knew it. However, this wasn't the Soul Society, so Rangiku felt slight demoralised when everyone started laughing.

There were only four of them, excluding herself and Orihime, but each were laughing their guts out. Rangiku bit her lip in anger, their arrogance made her blood boil, if they were back in the Soul Society they would be punished severely for making a mockery of a Vice-Captain.

She was reminded that, once again, the rules and order of the Soul Society did not apply here, as the bulk male in the sweaty red shirt walked forward with a menacing intent. He had gotten so close that Rangiku could smell the scent of the various intoxicating substances he had downed in this night alone.

Adrenaline pumping through her, leading to some form of sober state, Rangiku's hand headed towards her waist, reading to draw her zanpackuto and leave the thug without an eye.

It then slowly dawned on her that the only thing by her side was her new leather handbag that she'd bought on their last shopping spree. It was a lovely accessory that she had bragged about for 45 minutes straight beforehand, but now she would have gladly traded it for her loyal soul slayer.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

She was in her gigai, there was no mod-soul available for a quick switch or even to leave her false body then and there.

In a word, she was powerless.

"Oh boy…" she blurted out.

The thug grinned and started to walk towards the pair. There was a glint in his eye that filled the Vice-Captain with fear. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, well if that was the case, then this mortal was filled with an intense desire that was anything but charming.

His hunger and motives were clear through his eyes and in the way he approached them, like a predator would before it pounced upon and ravaged its prey. A cold bead of sweat ran down Rangiku's neck, and she knew was in trouble.

**_"RANGIKU!"_**

The voice stopped the thug in his tracks, and made all heads turn towards the bar's entrance. Standing there in denim jeans with a black long-sleeve top was a figure with the appearance of about fourteen, his hair a snowy white while his eyes were a piercing green.

Bathed in the dark of the night, they looked like emeralds in a black sky. Rangiku knew those eyes well, and they filled her with relief.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes ablaze with anger. Despite false hope that he was furious about how his "precious" second-in-command was in such a dire situation, and was here to save her in a miraculous yet comical fashion. Rangiku knew better.

This was not The Princess Bride (she loved that movie to death and was planning to nab it, the television and the DVD player from Orihime's house when she had the chance) which meant her captain was angered for one reason and one reason alone.

He was furious at her.

She forced a nervous smile and an even more haphazard wave.

"H-Hi Captain, good morning" she called out, trying to sound chirpy.

From the way his eyes seem to be now on fire from sheer rage, she guessed that probably wasn't the best response. The bartender, now over the sudden shock, turned on the young captain himself.

"Hey! Beat it punk! No one under eighteen in here! Scram!" he yelled out.

Toshiro didn't really seem to hear him, and he proceeded to walk into the bar, seemingly unhindered back the glares he was getting, and approached his subordinate with an authority that spelled out trouble for Rangiku.

"Where. The. Hell. Have. You. BEEN!" he howled.

Rangiku was about to respond but Toshiro stopped her with his voice, a voice that was both young, wise…and extremely pissed off all at the same time.

"Three hours! I spent three hours looking for you and Inoue! You swore that you'd be back at the house by nine and not a second later, you swore to me under penalty of death as I recall!" he barked, eyes now ablaze with green fire.

Rangiku's mouth went dry. She had said that just before she and Orihime left. She mentally promised that this time she would keep her word to her captain, and to an extent she had…up until her fourteenth drink.

"O-Oh, well, um…you see Captain I-" she started, but Toshrio wasn't finished by a long shot.

"Do you know how worried I was! I couldn't sense your reaitsu because of you gigai! I was running blind praying you hadn't been killed by a Hollow! I was this close to calling the Soul Society and organisation an entire search and rescue squadron! And here I find you, unsurprisingly, drinking yourself into a coma!" he roared.

His nickname, Winter's Lion, had never seemed so appropriate.

Rangiku would have been a little scared by this point, if she was sober she would have been bowing and apologising until her voice had gone. However, she was still intoxicated to a certain degree, and still vary wary of the red shirted brute that had moments ago had begun to advance on her.

So she did, in her mind, the only logical thing to do.

"…OH TOSHIRO!" she cried out.

She fell to her knees and flung her arms around Toshiro's neck, and pressed her body fully against his. Her commander went rigid upon touch, obviously not expecting this.

"I was so scared! Thank goodness you arrived! Orihime and I thought we were goners! But here you are, just like always, ready to protect me! I'm so lucky to have you as a boyfriend!" she wailed.

Every other soul in the bar nearly chocked on their own breath, Orihime covered her mouth at the sudden "revelation", while Toshiro himself felt more confused than he ever had in his entire life.

"W-What?" he managed to cry out, his face squashed against his lieutenant's rather large assets, going red in the face.

"I know I promised to be home early for your birthday but the office made me work a triple shift! I just came over here to wind down so I could be fresh and beautiful for you when you took me in your big, strong arms and we'd finally lose our virginity to each other!"

Okay, in fairness she really hadn't thought that one through, but she had become so caught up in the moment it only felt natural. Perhaps it was because she had spent the better part of the week watching all of Orihime's soap opera collection.

Either way, the effect was the same; catastrophic.

Toshiro managed to get his hands on her stomach and push her back, releasing himself form her vicious hug. His face was now as red as a cherry, either due to the embarrassment, his rising anger, or the fact he had nearly suffocated within her endowments.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled out.

"_Oh well, no turning back now"_ Rangiku thought to herself.

"Oh it's just awful Toshiro! My boss is threatening to fire me unless I sleep with him! My mother is dying of a disease newly discovered in South America without a known cure, and just now that brute over there tried to rape me!" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Toshiro was speechless, of all the crazy stunts that his lieutenant had pulled in the decades that they had been paired together as heads of the 10th Division; this was the most melodramatic excuse she had come up with.

Well, he had had enough. He was dead tired, and was expected to file a report straight to the Captain-Commander in a few hours via video link. He would forget half of the information if he didn't get some sleep before the sun rose; after all he'd spent the majority of the day on patrol.

"Enough of these stupid games Rangiku, you and Inoue and coming back to the house. Now" he hissed with violent intensity.

Unfortunately, Rangiku had been pulled into her own fantasy and was only diving deeper.

"Oh I know you want to take me home, make me your special hot chocolate than make love to me in every room of the house until the sun rises up, but I'm just so traumatised!" she wailed.

She turned her eyes to the thug, who was just as confused as anybody else.

"I think you should knock him out to teach him a lesson to him and everyone else here, that I'm your girl and yours alone! Because, you know, you're a master of the forbidden martial art Zen-Quay, and could break a desk with you little finger" she insisted.

Maybe watching all those Sex in the City and Bruce Lee movies in a row hadn't been the best thing to do.

Toshiro didn't know which was worse, the fact that now she was making it out that they were long-term partners, and he was planning to spend the following hours of the early morning doing her every which way in every room available in Orihime's house.

Or…

He noticed the glares from the other residents of the bar, who were now on their feet and walking towards the pair.

That she had unintentionally set him up as the punching bag for the goons of the establishment.

The red shirted man snorted, and lashed out with an arm, grabbing Rangiku with a fierce grip, dragging her across the floor until she was by his feet.

"Rango doesn't like women who talk too much, Rango loves women who are quiet and do what Rango tells them to do" he whispered, evidently one shy of a brain cell or two.

Toshiro's gaping expression turned to a glare in a split second, coming to realisation that maybe 5% of Rangiku's fairytale had some truth to it.

He sighed, that woman always managed to get him into trouble.

"My friend here has had too much to drink and is making up wild fantasies. We'll leave you to your merriment just as soon as you let her go" Toshiro asked calmly.

The man called Rango grinned maliciously, and hoisted her up to his chest, using his free hand to tear off a few of the buttons of her shirt. Rangiku struggled in response, but only received a knuckle to the jaw.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me…" Toshiro whispered his voice filled with a quiet intensity that invoked fear in the hearts of all who heard it.

The room suddenly became ice cold.

"Let. Her. Go"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!"<p>

"It's too late for that"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Not going to work this time"

"I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Not forgiven"

"I'm so sorry that I worried you which resulted in a three hour hunt for me and ended up with you finding me in a bar and some how concluded in you breaking the jaws and arms of every guy in the building!" Rangiku apologised, her sentences hindering on one breath at a time.

Even with a gigai to hinder him and no zanpakuto, Toshiro Hitsugaya was still lethal.

Toshiro suddenly stopped, the streetlamps being their only source of light on the path to Orihime's house. He stared at his lieutenant with eyes that didn't show anger.

They showed disappointment, which was almost worse.

"I ask so little of you, I've even started to include half of your paperwork into my own because you can't seem to be bothered to finish you own"

Rangiku kept he head low.

"All I wanted was for you to control yourself for one night, but it seems that I'm going to have to think about your duties as a Vice-Captain, seeing as you seem to be incompetent to the majority of the duties required of you"

The words hit Rangiku like a needle to the heart, the wound greater than any damage than a sword could do.

"I'm…sorry…Captain Hitsugaya" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"You should apologise to Inoue, if you'd been hurt than no one would be able to protect her" he added.

Rangiku said nothing.

The silence was horrific, Orihime was about to interject, but realised that this was a matter between the two of them, captain and lieutenant. Still, she felt terrible for Rangiku, in the time she'd known her she'd never gotten to upset in her life.

Toshiro sighed, brushing his hand through his silvery hair.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow morning, for now we all need some rest" he spoke out, heading towards his current place of residence.

"Captain!" Rangiku suddenly called out.

Toshiro turned around, his stare the most beautiful yet painful sight that Rangiku had ever had to endure.

"Thank you…for saving me" she whispered, not being able to look him in the eye,

Toshiro was silent for a moment, before letting out another sigh and continuing on his path back, hopefully to get some sleep before tomorrow suddenly became today.

Rangiku didn't move a muscle, she was too busy trying not to let tears fall, or let her voice break down into sobs. She was strong enough to at least accomplish that.

She felt Orihime's hand rest on her arm, and she grabbed the girls hand like it was a lifeline. She looked off into the distance and saw the snowy air of her Captain disappear through the door of the house.

"Rangiku…are…are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah, don't worry sweetheart I'm fine, I'm a tough old girl" she grinned, but even to Orihime's eyes it seemed utterly fake.

"Mr Hitsugaya…I think what he said was slightly cruel" she murmured.

"No, no, what Captain Hitsugaya was absolutely true" Rangiku countered, rubbing her sore eyes, which were turning a pale shade of red.

"He's a great man, I love working with him…but sometimes I step out of line, well…I guess more than often, I guess he had about enough of it" she continued, the smile remaining on her face.

She pictured his green eyes, and just wished there was a smile to go along with his beautiful face.

"He's my very own white knight, no matter how many times he gets angry, no matter how many times I screw up…he always comes and saves me when I need him"

Perhaps it was the after-effects of the drinking, or maybe it was those words exactly. It didn't matter, because in some part of Rangiku's sub-conscious an imprint was made, one that began to bloom like a flower.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya…White Knight…Save Me…_


	2. First Cycle: Sir Toshiro of Hitsugaya

Cycles of Winter

First Cycle: Sir Toshiro of Hitsugaya 

The first rays of the summer sun broke through the silk curtains. Like warm kisses they covered the face of the maiden who slept peacefully in her bed. Her room was decorated in a deep crimson color, a reflection of her external beauty. Several paintings were hooked to various spaces upon the sleek walls, paintings of the Four for appearance sake, and other smaller ones for her own personal pleasure.

Within the Kingdom of the West, in the fifth tower, on the thirteenth floor, behind the oak door laced with black iron locks, Rangiku of Matsumoto opened her beautiful scarlet eyes.

Fending off a yawn, she slowly sat up and blearily opened her eyes, exposing them to her personal chamber. Her deep red irises scanning the room from top to bottom, as was her routine, while her right hand slowly stroked the handle of the silver dagger that slept under the second pillow.

After a good few minutes, she slowly slipped out of bed and headed towards the curtains; where with a great tug she let the sun's light engulf her.

Her heart became filled with joy at the sight. She adored summer. The sun, in all its magnificence, shined upon the lands below. Even the gloominess of the other towers seemed less dreary on this fine day.

Leaning on her elbows upon the edge of the arch shaped window, she smiled down upon her home, and hope suddenly swelled within her chest. The gravity of the last few days seemed to fade slightly, and for a moment she was at piece.

For a moment, she forgot that she was the niece of the King of the West, that she had the Blessed Blood coursing through her veins, that the imminent fate of her foremothers had befallen her, that she had become this generations Virgin Maiden.

A sigh escaped her lips, she was so annoyed at her current situation that she almost forgot her morning prayers. Flushed slightly, she put her hands together and closed her eyes, letting the sun's light fade slightly.

"By the grace of the Four, I thank to thee that I have awakened to see another day, may the Makers guide me through countless dawns to come, and keep me safe when dusk settles, may the crownless yet be king" she recited.

She then turned to the portrait that hung closest to her bed, her most cherished object in the idea kingdom. It was painting of a young woman with the same beautiful red eyes, however her hair was a jet black and her skin much paler.

Rangiku felt a sad smile cross her face. Putting her hands together again, she recited the prayer the belonged to her bloodline, and was as sacred as the tale of the crownless.

"Blood that brought me into this world, watch over me from the High Heavens, guide me through my darkest days, and keep my faith and innocence alive. Through the wind you embrace me…and through the stars I weep for you" Rangiku sighed, a lump forming in her throat.

She bested it and ended the prayer without a tear. Shaking off the sorrow, she approached the painting, and blew it a soft kiss.

"Morning mother, I hope the tea in High Heaven is as sweet as you hoped" she smiled sweetly.

She then realised what time is was, and wondered why her clothes were not laid out for her. Her question was answered when she heard the scuffle of feet heading towards her door, and shook her head.

"Three…two…one"

"Lady Rangiku!" the door burst open, and there appeared three figures, all dressed in the black robes of servants, yet held a white sash over their shoulders. The sash was a sign of grace and reward; it meant they were the personal maids to the High Lady of the Kingdom.

"Our dearest apologies, a thousand pardons for being late!" two of then yelled out, fearful for their very lives. The first had her raven hair tied back with matching lavender eyes, the second had wild silvery hair with tender brown eyes and a pale complexion, while the last looked no more than ten years of age, with cherry blossom pink hair and cute button eyes.

Nanao, Isane and Yachiru were the personal maids to Rangiku. Each had come from second-class families, but had worked tirelessly over the years in practically every working aspect of the kingdom, and it was only last year that Rangiku chose them as her maids.

Were they best suited for it? They certainly weren't the most efficient, but Rangiku loved they're company, and were the only people she could truly open up to.

"Please forgive us, Yachiru insisted on playing in the second tower with the Captain of the Guard, we apologise for not stopping her!" Nanao apologised profusely, bowing her head so low it nearly hit the floor.

Yachiru stuck her tongue out in response.

"Hey! Kenny wanted to play with me as well! He's job is so boring, all he does is boss people around, I thought he could use some cheering up!" she snapped back.

"You were asking him to marry you! In front of the entire division no less!" Nanao practically shrieked.

"Kenny didn't mind, because he loves me!" Yachiru snorted.

"He nearly killed every guard just because one of them chuckled!" Nanao snarled at the young girl.

Rangiku simply sighed, who by this point was now getting dressed with the help of Isane, who was the only one seemingly concerned about her job. After stripping from her nightgown, she proceeded to dress in her usual formal attire, which consisted of white robes bound together by a silk red belt.

"You seem happier this morning my lady" Isane commented, as she helped slip her snow white shoes on, laced with crimson strips that were ties around her ankles.

"I feel happier, I had a dream that I was granted permission to live my life as a free women, and I could leave this whole Virgin Maiden title behind" she sighed.

"Oh but my lady, you can't!" Isane cried out, dropping to her knees.

"The demand for a male heir is getting worse, without a blood relative, there is talk of another Seven Year War" the maid whispered fearfully.

"Oh relax will you!" Rangiku sighed, pushing the girl back as she proceeded to straighten out her hair, which was always a hassle in the mornings.

"I know my duty, my child has to be male in order to keep the bloodline of the West strong, that's not the problem here" she sighed.

Yachiru and Nanao, who had by this point stopped their fighting, and were now attending to their lady's other need, also joined in the conversation.

"You're too sceptic Isane, our lady will deliver the most beautiful child this land has seen in years, besides, the possibility of another war is ridiculous, the birth of the child will keep the kingdom safe for generations to come" Nanao commented, taking a silver brush and combing her lady's long red locks.

"But who is going to be the father? Does she get to choose?" Yachiru asked.

Rangiku let out a burst of spiteful laughter.

"Now that would be something, being able to choose a man who may not even be of royal blood, but have the characteristics of a good husband, not in this land!" she said bitterly.

"You need no fret my lady; the king has a whole host of worthy men lined up to be your fiancée" Isane added.

"That's true, perhaps Sir Byakuya of Kuchiki? He's a fine gentleman, plus the greatest swordsman the land has seen, perhaps marrying him wouldn't be such a loss" Nanao agreed

"Hmm…I have to admit, moving to the South does sound lovely, and he is indeed a great man of valour, but he is somewhat cold" Rangiku wondered.

"There's a rumour going around that he's recently taken up a mistress" Yachiru whispered.

All three snapped their heads around.

"No! Really?" they asked in unison.

"That's right; apparently it's someone within the Kingdom of the South"

"Well, that's not too bad, a lot of lovely ladies come form the South, any man would be lucky to get one of them into their bed chambers" Nanao countered.

"Maybe so, but I heard it's even closer than that, that it's someone within the House of Kuchiki" Yachiru added.

All three girls went silent.

"That's…slightly disturbing" Rangiku added.

"It's just a rumour, and even if you don't choose him, there are plenty of other choices" Isane commented.

"Oh please, the rest are men of new money who only seek to marry me because it means they'll become king for a decade or two" Rangiku snorted.

"Now, now my lady, that seems slightly unfair, after all Sir Kisuke of Urahara-"

"Secretly prefers men"

"…Oh…well Sir Jushiro of Ukitake is-"

"So filled with disease that he won't live to see the wedding"

"Um…Sir Kaname of Tosen?"

"Blind as a bat and he's a slave driver"

"Sir Renji of Abarai?"

"Would spend all our resources trying to destroy the South"

"Sir Mayuri of Kurostuchi?"

"…I'm going to pretend you didn't say that"

All three maids sighed, and continued to work in silence for a few minutes more. Finally, Isane could no longer hold her tongue.

"But surely there is someone? Surely there is a man you could give you heart to?" she asked.

"Those books have gone straight to your head Isane, marriage has nothing to do with love, it was the same with my mother and father and it will be the same with me" Rangiku sighed.

"Besides…it's not even my choice, my uncle has already chosen…"

All three maids stopped in their tracks.

"The King has made made a decision?"

"Not officially, but I can tell he's already made up his mind"

"Oh please my lady! Please tell us who!"

Rangiku let out a long breath and massaged her temples, as if the name itself was causing her skull to split open. At last, with great distress, she divulged the information.

"Sir Gin of Ichimaru"

The girls went dead quiet, and then in unison.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! SIR GIN OF ICHIMARU!" they yelled out, out hearts fluttering in her eyes.

"I prefer if you didn't let the whole kingdom know about it" Rangiku sighed, as if the nature of the topic was giving her a headache.

"Oh my word! The Four have truly blessed you if a man such as he has taken an interest!" Nanao swooned.

"They say that his smile is so beautiful that those who witness it live prosperously for the rest of their lives! And that his eyes are so gorgeous that he hides them with a cloth! Oh what I would give to look upon them!" Isane smile dreamily.

"He's so handsome! He's a genius! He's a gentleman! He's a-"

"He's a snake" Rangiku cut in; stopping them in their tracks.

"…EEEHHHHHHHHHH?" all three yelled in unison.

"But my lady! He's swordsmanship is on par with Sir Byakuya, why he was the one who killed the False King during the Seven Year War!" Isane commented.

"He's from the East! His wealth nearly rivals that of the entire West, plus he is the last of his line! If you were to bear his child then you would be saving two bloodlines!" Nanao furiously added.

"He's a spiteful man who only sees me as a prize he can put on his mantle, to him I'm no different than a purebred horse!" Rangiku snapped.

The three maids gulped in unison.

"It doesn't matter…he's coming over for the next two days as a gesture of friendliness from the East, no doubt he'll use the great feast as an excuse to propose to me in front of the whole bloody kingdom, and if I refuse…" she sighed, it wasn't worth thinking about.

Yachiru looked up at her mistress, peering up at the pain in her eyes. Life for her was frustrating at the moment, and deep down, she knew that worse was yet to come.

"Don't worry my lady" she said, smiling with the innocence only a child of her age could have.

"I'm sure it'll work out for the best, my mother, bless her soul, always use dot tell me that "hope is always on the horizon, you just have to look hard enough"

* * *

><p>"WHO ATE THE LAST OF THE CRAB-CAKES?" the bald-man howled.<p>

They were perched atop a small hill, barely a mile into the West Kingdom, and already things had gone to hell. After travelling for three days and three nights in order to make it in time for the celebrations, the three companions were consumed with fatigue.

And tempers were running high.

"For the love of the Four, will you please keep your voice down Ikkaku!" the second man yelled.

They were certainly a group that would stand out in a crowd. The first was completely bald and had an extremely muscular body, along with a collection of deep scars. He was spitting venom at the moment upon discovering that the last of their food supplies had been eaten, with still a day's march ahead.

"I'll shout as much as I goddamn want to! Which of you two whoresons ate the last crab-cake!" he cried out.

"Hey! I will not have you speak ill of my mother! Bless her soul, she was the most beloved maid in the court of the North King!" the second man yelled.

The man had raven hair that fell to his neck, and was perfectly styled around his face. He also had four coloured feathers that were placed in the corner of his right eye. He was a lot thinner than the bald man, but still had quite a presence.

"Oh yeah! Everyone loved your mother, right Yumichika! That's why the king kept her on as his personal toy! No surprises there! The House of Ayasegawa just breeds whores and their offspring!" the bald man, Ikkakku snarled.

"You bastard! I'll tear your goddamn head off!" the second man, Yumichika, howled, pulling out his personal sword form his side, and lashing out at the bald man.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The pair became silent, and turned to the third figure, who was still mounted on his horse, a magnificent white stallion which bizarre red eyes. The figure himself was quite short in stature, at the least. He was dressed in white robes with a steel breastplate over his front, with his own sword slung over his back. His hair was as white as snow, while his eyes were a piercing green, so much so that even emeralds would envy them.

"We're all tired, we're all hungry, we're all on edge, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on each other" the figure snarled.

"But that bastard-" the pair began but were cut off where the temperature dropped by ten degrees.

"You both fought side by side during the Seven Year War, you spent three days trapped in the Frostback Mountains, overtaken by enemies, I don't remember hearing you resort to petty insults when the situation turned dire. As I recall you said it was an honour fighting side by side, and that you'd dine like kings in High Heaven, or am I mistaken?" the figure demanded.

Ikakku and Yumichika grumbled slightly, hating it when their commander hit the nail on the head, like he always did.

"Yumichika, your mother was a whore in service to the False King, yet out of all her bastard children, she chose you. You cannot deny your heritage, yet you shouldn't turn you back on your mother, she was a proud woman in life and in death, and deserves no disrespect, right Ikkakku?" the figure commented.

"…Yes sir, no disrespect at all" Ikkakku sighed, leaning on his sword.

"And for the record, you ate the last crab-cake, you were sleep walking again and had a midnight feast"

"SAY WHAT?" Ikkakku howled, while Yumichika fell to the ground in laugher.

"Oh Captain, you sure know how to lighten the mood, but we apologise for the delay, we'll saddle up the horses right away" Yumichika stated, bowing his head in respect.

"No need" the figure stated, leaping off of his horse, where his lack of height became fully evident.

"What's wrong?" Ikkakku asked.

"We have company" the figure responded.

As soon as the words had exited his mouth, the trio were suddenly greeted by a flurry of shadows. The sounds of hooves thundered across the plain, as riders began to encircle them. All of them were hooded in white, and each had a sword drawn.

"Where the crows did these guys come from?" Ikkakku snarled, not liking the fact they were so easily entrapped.

"These must be the rebels that the merchants were talking about, riders draped in white, that can vanish at will, slaying all in the name of some unholy cause" Yumichika elaborated.

The lead figure approached on his horse, which by itself was covered in bloody gashed, yet still looked fierce. He his face with a long white mask, engraved with bloody designs. Reaching behind him he pulled out a long three-pronged weapon of some kind, aiming it the directing of the short figure.

"I am Aaraoniero Arruruerie, I command the 9th Squadron, I have 190 men under my command, all of which have surrounded this area. You will lay down your weapons , and I will give you the choice to either join our cause, or die where you stand" the figure hissed.

"And what cause, may I ask, would my subordinates take up if we were to do so?" the short figure asked.

"To become a remnant of seven years ago, to become a soldier that strives to bring back the memory of the True King, Sosuke Aizen" Aaraniero explained.

"Ah, I see" the figure sighed.

The temperature suddenly dropped another twenty degrees. A cold wind started to thrive along the hills and ice started to form on the paths. The fire started through the bloody mask of the rebel leader, and grasped the hilt of his sword.

"I am a knight of the North Kingdom, and I will not bow to the memory of a False King and a tyrant" he snarled.

The enemy horses started to veer back as the cold bit into them, the sky started to grow darker, and the ice began to grow thicker.

"What is this sorcery?" Aaraniero howled.

"You are poison that festers in the wound left upon this country by the Seven Year War. As a soldier of the true Northern King, Isshin Kurosaki, I will slay all of you here and now" he seethed.

"A soldier of the North…who are you?" Aaraniero demanded.

The figure's eyes became as cold as the ice that surrounded his feet. Slowly, he unleashed his blade and the wind slowly started to become a blizzard.

"I am Winter's Lion, Sir Toshiro of Hitsugaya"


	3. A World Within a Dream

Cycles of Winter 

A World Within a Dream

Rangiku's eyes opened in a flash, a sharp exhale of breath escaping her lips.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, and for a few frantic seconds she forgot where she was. Slowly it dawned on her that she was in the comfortable confines of Orihime's room, laying on a spare mattress parallel from where her sleeping friendly peacefully snored.

She quietly sat up, nimble fingers massaging her temples. It felt as if she had a hangover, yet there seemed to be a strange absence of pain. As the seconds counted away and the gloominess of the room swirled around her, the lieutenant class Shinigami finally remembered.

She remembered awakening in room filled with painful memories, walking to an open window and chanting prayers to deities that served to preserve an unknown religion. She remembered looking down on a kingdom that she knew well yet did not know at all. She remembered being treated as if she were royalty.

She remembered being a princess…set to marry a man by the name of Gin of Ichimaru.

Rangiku had to cover her mouth to stop herself from barking out in shock. Her stomach was doing backflips at the sheer realism of the dream. She recalled everything so clearly, as if it had happened yesterday as opposed to being in the depths of her subconscious.

"So real…yet so abstract" she muttered aloud.

The dream had been scarily real, and she would be lying if it hadn't left an impact on her. How could it not? Other Shinigami she knew had been thrown into almost laughable roles, yet still retained their personalities. Add to the fact that there were still fragments of the cultural factors of her dream world swimming around in her head, and she was quite disorientated.

The sickening feeling of having Gin on dreams clawed at her belly, the only thing that comforted her was the fact that her dream-self appeared to harbinger the same kind of detest for him, albeit for slightly different reasons.

As she stretched and fought off the urge to yawn, a sudden pleasant warmth filled her. The second part of her dream began to flood her mind, where her gaze had left that of her body and had become the kingdom itself, where she saw all events as if she had become a god herself.

Toshiro of Hitsugaya.

Rangiku couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her. Her captain looked adorable dressed as a knight, and yet he still held that same presence. It was interesting to see his anger more explosive yet more contained, wherein reality he would have held a grudge for at least a couple of days, or in her case a couple of months.

Head still buzzing, Rangiku headed out of the bedroom as quietly as possible and headed downstairs. Despite having a tendency to sleep in, she found herself to be wide awake without a hint of tiredness.

"Now that was a crazy dream, definitely going to be one to tell at nights out" she thought aloud.

It was still dark outside, and Toshiro and Orihime wouldn't be up until seven, so she had a few hours to kill. As she entered the kitchen she found herself slipping back to thoughts of the dream. This time she tried harder, trying to re-create everything she had seen, trying to remember the false sensations that she had felt.

Mindlessly making herself a very early breakfast, which consisted of the lovely trio of marmalade on toast with a side of sake, Rangiku sat herself at Orihime's newly imported English table and tied to remember the history and culture of a world she created in her dreams.

If the dream hadn't been so captivating, she would have been slightly worried about her mental health by this point.

As the sweet sensation of marmalade and sake poured down her throat, she slowly began to piece together the history of the Four Kingdoms, and surprised herself by how much in-depth knowledge she had.

* * *

><p>Chronologically, the calendar for the Four Kingdoms did not start until the Four themselves lay the first founding stones that would eventually expand into the kingdom. This was when the Four were mortal men and had not ascended to state of godhood, and was later chronicled as the Zero Year, or ZY as the common folk called it.<p>

The time before this was known as Before Zero, when the kingdoms were barren wastelands inhabited by the fearsome creatures known as Hollows. They feasted on the flesh of the human kind, often pursuing those with hidden power that lay dormant within their blood. No one knew if the world was born that way or whether the Hollows has overrun a previous civilisation and torn it to shreds.

Eventually, the Hollow race fell into decline after they started devouring themselves. The last human female must have been eaten centuries prior, because only the Four remained, forcing the creatures to find other food sources. By then there were only a handful of Hollows left, and were hunted and slaughtered by the Four over a handful of years.

After the last Hollow had been killed, the Four spent the last of their years building the cornerstones of the Four Kingdoms. By the time they had died of old age, they had made four makeshift castles at the four corners of the wasteland. These would eventually become the Capitals of each Kingdom, and the seeds that brought about the Age of the Four.

It is not chronicled how the Four passed into godhood, that key part of history was lost during the fabled transition. Everything that was chronicled about the Zero Year came from the scholars that were present during the Year 001. Even after centuries and centuries, the most valuable history about their society came from the first Kings and Queens to ever sit upon the makeshift thrones.

After their mortal deaths and godly resurrections, the Four melded their divine power together to create eight mortals. To these mortals did they speak, telling them of their history, and what they must do to secure a future. After naming them the first Kings and Queens of the Four Kingdoms, the divine ones fell into a state of silence, only ever occasionally whispering to those who needed their guidance the most. This became known as the First Reckoning, and was the key event that ended the Zero Year, and started the calendar of After Zero.

It was from the mouths of these Kings and Queens did the knowledge of the Four become known to all life across the kingdoms.

The First, also known as the Ashes of the World, was the one who created the Kingdom of the West. In the final days of his life as a mortal, he created the West Capital, known as Ryūjin Jakka. It is considered the strongest of all kingdoms, though in recent years there has been a growing succession crisis. The First is normally associated with the element of fire, childbirth, alchemy. The kingdom itself is historically known to have the greatest population of those with hidden potential stored in their blood. His time of celebration comes in the months of Sun's Dawn, Sun's Height and Sun's Dusk.

The Second, also known as the Great Waterfall, was the one who created the Kingdom to the South. In the final days of his life as a mortal, he created the South Capital, known as Sakanade. It is the largest of the Four Kingdoms, and has been at war with the West on many occasions, though it is now considered one of its greatest allies. The Second is normally associated with the element of water, prosperity, merriment. The kingdom itself is known to have the most beautiful and exotic women. His time of celebration comes in the months of Rain's Hand, Twin Moon, and Cloud's Eye

The Third, also known as the Sword of Flowers, was the one who created the Kingdom to the East. In the final days of his life as a mortal, he created the East Capital, known as Katen Kyōkotsu .Often considered the most peaceful of all the kingdoms, the East has always tried diplomacy when I came to war, unlike the West and South, though they are considered to hold some of the best warriors in the kingdom. The Third is normally associated with the element of air, blacksmithing, swordsmanship. The Kingdom itself is known to have the best ale and brewers out of all the kingdoms. His time of celebration comes in the months of First Seed, Second Seed and Last Seed.

The Fourth, also known as the Gathering Dark, was the one who created the Kingdom to the North. In the final days of his life as a mortal, he created the North Capital, known as Tensa Zangetsu. The smallest of the Four Kingdoms, the North is often looked down upon by other kingdoms because of what happened in the Seven Year War. The Fourth is normally associated with the element of darkness, thievery, and assassination. The kingdom itself is known to have the best ale and brewers out of all the kingdoms. His time of celebration comes in the months of Morning Star, Frost Fall and Evening Star.

There was much infamy surrounding the North Kingdom. During the first few centuries of After Zero, the North aided in the war efforts of the West and East against the South in the War of the Burning Sea. For the longest time it was seen as a sub-par, yet still a reliable superpower.

However, that changed in the Year 937. The North Kingdom was thrown into Civil War, led by a former Captain of the Guard known as Sosuke Aizen. He turned the kingdom into haven for the worst kinds of criminal. After months of ruling as the new North King, Aizen decided that it wasn't enough, and declared war on all other kingdoms, and eventually the Four themselves.

The Seven Years War was one of the shortest wars in the history of the Four Kingdom, yet it is considered to be one of the worst. Aizen had dabbled in forbidden arts, creating his own army out of freshly killed corpses as the newly liquidated blood of Hollows. Dressed in white robes, these creatures slaughtered all who did not bow to the ill of the God-King.

Eventually, in the seventh year, the war ended with the death of Aizen. The final battle took place on what was now known as the Garden of the Fallen. The current West, South and East Kings clashed swords with the False King, wearing him down but unable to kill him due to his inhuman strength. However, he met his untimely end by the blade of not a king, but a knight. His name was Gin of Ichimaru, and he slew the False King with a blade said to be blessed by the Four themselves.

The Gray Ceremony took place hours later, where the body of Aizen was burnt and the bodies of the fallen soldiers buried into separate graves. The Ceremony took weeks to complete, but eventually all the soldiers were buried, and the tears were final shed.

Aizen had tried to become a God himself by taking hostage the sister of the West King, who at that time was only a little girl, in preparation for a sacrifice that would lead him to godhood. The girl was one of the Virgin Maidens, a special type of woman born only into the West Kingdom. They possessed blood that had been blessed by the Four since before birth, blood that was said to be a remedy to any illness, a medicine that could heal any wound, and even bring a person back even if they were on the verge of death. Or this reason, they were treasured and protected at all costs. It became a custom of the West Kingdom for those with the Blessed Blood to join the Royal Family, who would then serve as a future Queen to the next West King.

Aizen had taken one such maiden, preparing to consume all her blood and let its power consume him. The girl was saved by Gin of Ichimaru, who was no older than a boy himself, and eventually married a swordsman of East Kingdom, giving birth to a daughter.

That daughter was none other than Lady Rangiku of Matsumoto.

Despite saving her and the kingdoms from utter ruin, Aizen had left lasting damage on the West Kingdom. The West Queen was killed in the war, as were her two sons, and due to a rather cruel wond, the West King was left infertile. The North Kingdom was briefly restored by the crowning of Isshin Kurosaki, who people believe to be the true Norh King. However, he was assassinated and is line cut by followers of Aizen, who had regrouped and now roamed the lands.

In order to stop Civil War, Lady Rangiku was to be wed to a fitting suitor, her child to become the next true West King.

The North Kingdom was left to rot by the others, seeing Isshin's death as the breaking point for e survival of the kingdom.

Even after hearing of rumours a few months later, rumours that told of Isshin Kurosaki's last remaining heir. A pure blooded son who had survived, and furthermore, had been smuggled into the West…

* * *

><p>Rangiku had to exhale briefly for a moment. Her hands were shaking slightly, but she was smiling none the less. The intensity of her knowledge had caught her off guard, but was no doubt pleased with herself.<p>

"And the Captain says I have no imagination"


End file.
